wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lost One
The draenei originated from Argus moved to the the world they called Draenor living among the races of the world. When the orc clans of Draenor became the Horde at the behest of the Burning Legion, their blades were first whetted on the peaceful draenei tribes. Nearly the entire race was eradicated by this horrendous massacre. Soon after, the demonic energies that now seethed through Draenor began to corrupt and twist many of the draenei. Those draenei with moderate mutation became known as the Broken. The worst cases of mutant draenei, however, called themselves the "Lost Ones". When the Dark Portal was first opened a small number of sane mutant draenei managed to slip through unnoticed into Azeroth, calling themselves "Lost Ones", in mourning of their former world. They established a colony in the Swamp of Sorrows called the Fallow Sanctuary. As many of these Lost Ones' sanity slipped from them, accelerated by their separation from their homeworld, they became violent and unpredictable, even toward their own kind. Some Lost Ones continually wander around the Blasted Lands as well. The great majority of the Lost Ones have slipped into insanity, but a few have managed to retain their identities and even some of their shamanistic tradition. Unfortunately, many these sane ones are slowly slipping toward the void of madness. According to Rise of the Horde, these draenei who had been living on Azeroth for years were nicknamed "lost ones", and are still considered as draenei to others. The short story Unbroken hints that the name was given to them by the draenei because their minds are lost. History The draenei lived alongside orcs for countless generations on the planet Draenor. When that world exploded and crumbled into what is now known as Outland, most of the draenei perished. A few managed to survive the cataclysm, however. When the Dark Portal was reopened into Azeroth, a small number of draenei traveled through, scarred by the ordeal of their world’s destruction. These ragged wretches now call themselves the “Lost Ones,” in mourning of their former world. Though otherwise a peaceful, private race, the draenei carry an intense hatred for all orcs and will slay them whenever the opportunity arises. Their home on Azeroth lies within the Swamp of Sorrows, though some have begun to travel beyond the Swamp’s borders in recent times. Scattered tribes of draenei are rumored to wander still the devastated fields of Outland, the last remnants of Draenor that still float within the Twisting Nether. Having lost their home ages ago, the draenei struggle to reclaim their former lives - an impossibility, since their home no longer exists. Still, without the attempt, they would wither and die. Another factor that keeps the draenei alive is revenge against the orcs who once lived among them. They will take any risk to see an orc killed. If they can wipe out the entire race, so much the better. The draenei avoid combat unless the enemy in question isan arc. Then the normally peaceful draenei lash out in a fury, doing everything in their power to destroy their hated enemy. Lost Ones in the Swamp of Sorrows into a Lost One]] A small band of draenei were led through the Dark Portal during the orcish invasion of Azeroth, and with high hopes of finding a new life, they settled in the Swamp of Sorrows. Unfortunately, they quickly discovered that most of them were driven mad due to their separation from Draenor, particularly following the loss of the Dark Portal and thus any hope of returning home. The crazed Lost Ones have become extremely hostile and will attack all on sight. A sizable numbers of Lost Ones can be found in encampments in the Swamp of Sorrows while a few can be found wandering the Blasted Lands desperately seeking a means to return home. They have forsaken Shamanistic practices which they once had and have instead started to use Warlock magic. The Broken(they were originally lost ones but were retconned into broken) of the swamp remember their noble roots and still survive in the swamp in opposition of their mad brethren, who are now called the Lost Ones. They now attack anyone and everyone on sight. Category:Lost Ones Category:Draenei Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures